The present invention relates to a video projector and, more particularly, to a video projector of a type wherein a projection lens is disposed in front of a faceplate of a projection cathode-ray tube (CRT) thereof.
A conventional video projector of this type has a structure wherein a projection lens is disposed in front of a faceplate of a projection CRT, and an image is projected from the CRT onto a screen through a reflector as needed.
However, according to the structure described above, in general, the projection CRT is disposed independently of the projection lens. As a result, a predetermined space is formed between the faceplate of the projection CRT and the projection lens (in particular, a first lens thereof). For this reason, some of light beams emitted from the faceplate to the outside are mutually reflected between the first lens and the faceplate. As a result, a sufficient, practical contrast cannot be obtained.
Furthermore, if the optical axis of a projection CRT is not aligned with that of the projection lens (i.e., if the projection CRT is not properly located relative to the projection lens in a predetermined positional relationship), an image cannot be properly focused on the screen. A long period of time is required to accurately locate the optical members, thus resulting in inconvenience.